


Inescapable

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And I honestly don't know how lmao, Blood, Gabe got fucked up, Hurt No Comfort, Seriously half of it is about blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: - He breathed heavily and fought the dizziness that came with his failed attempt. But then, he heard it; footsteps. Heading in his directions and at a heavy, quick pace. -
Kudos: 4





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short ;-;. I hope you enjoy anyways!

Gabe hacked and choked on spit and blood as his body threatened to break down on him. He held his hand against his stomach and coughed, wheezing as blood splattered onto the pavement below. He shuddered and tried to pick himself up from his kneeling position, but a sharp searing pain that radiated through his whole body stopped him. He hissed out in pain as fresh blood poured onto his hand. He shakily wheezed as he removed his hand to look at his stomach wound. It was a deep wound, nearly cutting into his organs and making red liquid pour out of him at an alarming rate. He put his hand back against his stomach and tried to stop the bleeding to the best of his abilities, though he knew it was almost completely pointless with how deep the wound was.

Gabe took a deep breath in and tried to get up again, but failed. He sputtered and more blood came out of his mouth. He breathed heavily and fought the dizziness that came with his failed attempt. But then, he heard it; footsteps. Heading in his directions and at a heavy, quick pace. He heaved and forced himself onto his side, biting his lip so hard that it bled to avoid making any noises. The footsteps were getting louder, Gabe didn't have much time. With as much energy as he had left, he pushed himself forward, crawling and spitting blood as his injured limbs dragged on the concrete painfully.

He curled on up the ground behind a garbage bin, breathing heavily and fighting to stay conscious as pain rocketed through his body. His hand went back up against his stomach, which had painted the ground a bright red. If he had been more aware, he would have realized that he left a blood trail, leading whoever was there straight to him. Moving was nearly pointless. He tried to contain his shuddering breaths as the footsteps moved into the alleyway he was in, he blurrily looked around for an escape, but couldn't find one.

He curled up into a tight ball against the alley wall and tried to make himself unnoticeable, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that he was hidden well enough. But he wasn't. A rough hand shook his shoulder and made him wheezed out in pain. Hearing the wheeze, the hand retracted nearly immediately. Voices filtered through his foggy hearing and bright lights shone through his eyelids.

He groaned and tried to open his eyes, but the lights assaulted them immediately, making him shut them again with pained, heavy breaths. He felt someone- something, try to lift him up, causing a pained yell and more blood dripped. He coughed and struggled to breathe as blood blocked up his throat and dribbled down his chin. He felt hands wrapping around his limbs and trying to move him. The pain was so blinding that he was nearly passed out. But yet he didn't. He could feel the SEP drugs wrapping around his mind and holding him on a sharp edge. He sobbed out, all of his sensibility gone. He could feel every single little jolt of pain that shifted through his body.

Tears streamed down his face as he fought against whatever was holding him. The pain was becoming excruciating, to the point he was nearly screaming. He didn't even realize that he was already screaming. The guttural screams that were being choked by the blood in his throat, making it sound wet. He desperately tried to breathe, but couldn't. Every time he cried out or yelled, blood splattered onto his chin. There was too much blood in his throat, he realized dully. He felt the ground beneath him start to move, and he nearly threw up from the added sensation.

Everything went dark suddenly, ringing in his ears as he lost consciousness...


End file.
